Of pouts and soup
by housemartius
Summary: Annabeth catches a cold and has to put up with her very devoted caretakers.


**disclaimer:** characters belong to Rick Riordan

anon on tumblr asked for "pipabeth (or pipeynabeth) where annabeth catches a cold or the flu or smth."

and i couldn't resist writing a little something for the ot3. enjoy~

* * *

"Final diagnosis, doctor?"

Reyna took her hand away from Annabeth's warm forehead, who was currently lying on the bed, arms crossed and a huge pout on her pretty, although a bit pale, face.

She turned towards Piper, who stood on Annabeth's left, hands in her pockets, sly grin a clear indication that she was having a great time at the blonde's expense.

"Just a cold. Shouldn't last for too long though.", the dark haired girl answered.

She turned on her heels and left the room for a few minutes, and came back with a big bowl of soup in her hands. Reyna sat on the chair that had been previously dragged to Annabeth's right side of the bed, and started stirring the hot liquid.

Just as she lifted the hand that held the spoon filled with the mixture, Annabeth's loud voice made itself heard.

"Don't even think about it!"

Snickers could be heard from where Piper still stood, obviously enjoying the show way more than she should.

Reyna stared at the blonde for a few moments, thinking about what she'd done wrong to earn such an angry remark. Then, deciding she was only doing the right thing to do when events such as this one occurred, and that Annabeth was the one acting a bit childish here, she maneuvered the eating utensil towards Annabeth's mouth again.

"Eat.", it was a simple order. One that left no room for argument, Reyna's authorative tone made that very clear.

But Annabeth was a stubborn one, and she was just as much of a commander as Reyna was after all: she took no crap (or in this case, orders) from anyone.

So, without uttering a single word, she turned her head away from Reyna, arms still crossed, a small yet annoyed "hmph" leaving her lips.

Reyna frowned and felt her own lips twitching. Although the daughter of Athena looked irresistibly cute right now, Reyna had little patience when it came to dealing with behaviours like this. Her dark eyes fell on Piper, smug smile plastered all over her gorgeous face, and gave her a dark look that said 'I want to punch her in the fucking face!'.

Piper simply shrugged and sighed dramatically. She took the bowl of soup from Reyna's hands, made herself comfortable on Annabeth's bed and, without lifting her eyes from the food, stirred it some more.

"I will feed myself, thank you very much.", the blonde angrily whispered.

"Hmm, that's no fun though.", Piper sweetly answered.

Annabeth visibly tensed at that. "You're not gonna use your charmspeak on me, are you? Because that would just be _low_ , Piper."

Now it was Reyna's turn to cross her arms. Annabeth was nervous, and it was not often that the praetor got to see her act this way. She understood her uneasiness perfectly though. Piper could be evil sometimes. So, with a rather satisfied smirk, she reclined in her chair and watched on.

"I don't need charmspeak to make you eat some lousy soup, _babe_."

Now Piper had her eyes fixated on Annabeth. And worse, she was giving her a smile so beautiful and loving, Reyna didn't understand how neither of them hadn't gotten up and showered Piper with kisses yet.

'True evil.'

Annabeth's grey eyes had widened significantly though. She was fighting back the urge to lean forward and get as close to the daughter of Aphrodite as was physically possible, that much Reyna could see.

But the blonde remained frozen where she lay instead, pride not allowing her to give in to her desires.

'Damn it.', Reyna thought. 'She's good.'

As Annabeth kept on sulking and refusing to eat, both dark haired girls exchanged another look, and silently decided they would have to fight fire with fire.

"Y'know, Annabeth...", Piper softly murmured.

The blonde turned her attention towards the brunette once more, cautious of what she had to say.

Reyna got closer to Annabeth, took her hands in her own, thumbs caressing the soft, tanned skin. She couldn't resist, the blonde looked too adorable.

"If you aren't fully recovered until tomorrow...", the daughter of Aphrodite added in a saccharine tone.

Piper lifted her hand and moved the spoon until it was inches away from Annabeth's face.

"...I'm afraid Capture the Flag will be nothing more than an easy victory for Clarisse's team."

Annabeth's eyebrow twitched, mouth opening at last, and Piper happily fed her until the contents of the bowl were completely gone, while Reyna merely observed the scene with a contented smile, hands never letting go of the blonde's.


End file.
